Just Maybe
by Haze189
Summary: Grave, a boy full of pain and suffering meets a girl named Grace. Grave with known powers meets Grace with unknown powers. Learn as the they grow closer. A side story of my not finish story, Haze's Jewel OCxOC


Just Maybe

* * *

_-Grave POV-_

* * *

_I'm in a new town. I left my only friend, Haze. I have nobody. I am nobody. _

_A new town. A new life. A new future. A new meaning. A new start._

_For everything. From everything._

_My name is Grave. Just Grave. Nothing less. Nothing more._

_I don't know why? Why what?_

_All. Alone. Just. Maybe._

'_That's Just __**Destiny. You made it here. You can make it anywhere.'**_

* * *

_-Marvel City-_

* * *

_I was standing under a ledge for a shield from the rain. I had one thought; one thought only, 'Why am I here still here?' I stood there waiting for my bus. I had forgotten my umbrella, so that's why I'm standing under the ledge. I was thinking about life, something I do very often. I turn slightly for no reason, but I saw an eye capturing girl. She had long, silky black hair, a black tank top and a pair of bluish blackish skinny jeans. She was slamming her dark amethyst sneakers on the wet depressing pavement. I turned back to the wet black road. I picked up my foot to put it up against the somewhat wet colored drain wall. Another thought popped into my head, 'I'm sorry.' What am I sorry about? "I forgot my dang umbrella!" The girl snapped me out if my thought entirely. The girl mumbled something else loudly. In the corner if my eye, I saw a soaking trembling weary girl. She was hugging herself. Her knees were shaking like she was going to fall. 'She's cold.' I then notice she was mumbling to herself. A wet, chilly breeze came in and the lass shivered harshly. Suddenly the girls' legs gave out but before she fell, I teleported behind her. I caught her in my arm swiftly. I set her backpack on the wet pavement and rested her on it. I saw her eyes fluttered open. I said in a quiet emotionless tone, "You're really that tired." I said that for no reason, I couldn't stop myself from not saying anything._

* * *

_-Grace POV-_

* * *

_I looked up to see the boy in front of me with his surprising stunning blank face looking at me. I couldn't fight back, I was really that tired. I sat on my backpack with my back against the wall and my arms and hands lying near my sides. He had on a dark black hoodie, shaggy dark blue jeans. I looked into his eyes to see pain, suffering and almost lifeless eyes. I couldn't understand why such a person could have so much pain, and suffering. Kind of like me not that many people notice._

_I hear shuffling on the left side of me. 'It's coming from the nasty smelling alley.' I turn my head to see a ragged old man. "Oh! Hi, pretty lady!" He sounded too pleased. I don't think the ugly old man saw the boy in front of me. He toke a knife out of one of his ragged pockets. The old had a weird smile on then said happily, "Don't scream little miss." I still couldn't move much so I decide not to because he might hurt me. He was crawling towards me with his weird wicked smile. Grave turned and saw the old ragged man coming towards me. His head tiled in question as if he was asking 'What's happening.' His head tiling was so bloody cute! I almost jumped up and hugged him to death. However, stopped for two reasons. First, it would be weird because I just met this boy. Second, the ragged man pinned my arms. I think the boy understood because he walked up to the old man. Before his lips reached my neck the guy tapped his finger on the rag man on the shoulder. The black clothes guy kicked the old rag at his side to make him go flying at least a foot or three. The rag man grunted in pain and crawled always back to his dark nasty alley. "You still tired," the male said in a greatly different tone, a silent, tranquil and concerned tone. I could only nod. I was speechless. I notice the depressing rain stopped to show the beautiful shining sun. "Beautiful, isn't it." I could simply stare at him. He smiled. My heart freaking melted. 'That was so bloody beautiful. I just wanted to kiss him.' That's the first time that someone made me feel all these emotions. I smiled with a small blush on my face. I stuck a hand out and I grabbed it. The guy turned around and started walking slowly. I then said happily, "I'm Grace, Grace Walker." I hadn't said something happily in a long time. The boy turned. _

_He smiled his bloody beautiful smile again and I blushed severely. Then he said happily, "I'm Grave, Grave Marvel." I had the feeling he hadn't said something happily in a long time too. _

'_What's up Wonder Boy.' I watched as Grave Marvel faded the light of the school bus. I smiled to myself and walk on._

* * *

_-Grave POV-_

* * *

_Not. Alone. Just. Maybe._

* * *

New story. Might not have fairy tail characters in it. How 'bout it? Have a nice day!


End file.
